While You Were Gone
by 7 Demi-gods Answer the Call
Summary: What was going on with Annabeth while Percy was "dead"? Read and find out!


**When Percy was "dead" in PJO on Calypso's Island**

_Do it now!_ The small voice said in her head _Tell him how you feel stupid!_ Annabeth was about to part from Percy maybe forever. _Percy I like you a lot! All you have to say Annabeth just do it!_ Then without thinking she leaned in and kissed his soft lips.

_Oh my Gods did you really just do that?_ Annabeth got up and raced towards the opening she looked back her face flushed. "Goodbye…" She said quietly, there's no way he could hear it, but she still said it. Tears threaten to run down her face as made her way out and back into the labyrinth making her way back to Hephaestus' forge.

"What happened?" Hephaestus asked tears were still in Annabeth's eyes; she'd walked the quiet transforming passages of the evil Labyrinth and now was back. _What chance does seaweed brain have against all those telekhines? I need to back!_

"I…Percy stayed behind to try to stop the telekhines and-" There was a faint rumbling, "What was that?" It was very quiet, yet very powerful; Annabeth felt something it felt like water? Water particles.

"Hopefully not Precious Jackson…"

It was. Annabeth went back to Camp Half-Blood with the help of Hephaestus (creepy!) mechanical spider. "Annabeth." Chiron said, "What-Where are the others?"

She paused how could she even explain what happened? "Grover and Tyson went to find Pan…Percy…" She stammered to even form the words, "I don't know what happened he wanted to stop these monsters…these telekhines in Hephaestus' forge in St. Helens."

Chiron's face turned pale, "The volcano that…erupted a week ago…"

Annabeth couldn't believe her hears, _Maybe he got out!_ "The rumbling…the volcano…no it's not possible!" But the daughter of Athena knew she couldn't fool herself, which that could only mean one thing…Percy was…gone.

Annabeth sat in her cabin alone, her heart ached, her face was flushed she thought, _First Dad was tired of having me because of the monster, then Thalia is turned into a tree, then Luke…oh Luke…then Grover and Tyson leave to go find Pan who's probably dead. Now Percy…Percy…_, "Oh Gods please; I'm begging you bring Percy Jackson back safe." Annabeth never really saw this side of herself. So weak, so scared, so depressed…it wasn't something she liked.

Dragging herself out of bed Annabeth wasn't going to look weak, she went to the arena, and everyone was staring at her. Nobody was in there except for Quintus' hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, Annabeth walked in pulling out her knife. Like a predator she walked around the dummy then pounced first jabbing it into its stomach. Then again into its gut. Then sliced off its head. Annabeth just kept on stabbing it.

"Somebody's got issues…" Clarisse said standing in the door way.

"You're one to talk…" Annabeth grumbled taking one more blow to the dummy, then sat on the ground still gripping her knife.

Clarisse stood on the opposite side of the room, "I'll let you have that one…see how…" she stopped herself, "Look you're not gonna bring him back mopping around so screw your head back on."

Clarisse walked out Annabeth still sat on the floor, "Right after you stop crying about Chris…" Annabeth grumbled.

"_Annabeth…" Daughter of Athena sat in the darkness she looked up the beautiful eyes stared down at her. Through the darkness a hand came out to her she looked at it. Every ounce in her body was saying don't do it, isn't worth getting your hopes up, "Trust me." Don't. "I'm here for you." No he's not. "I…"_

"_You…" Her hand moved it fit perfectly into his she stood up he came out of the darkness, "Percy…I…"_

"You?" Annabeth woke up to see Malcolm looking down at her, "Come on sleeping beauty, Chiron wants to see you…" Malcolm looked at her, "I know you miss Percy but you can't lay in bed all day dreaming about him."

He joked, "Shut up." Annabeth said getting out of bed, "And I wasn't dreaming of seaweed brain."

"Chiron wants to see you, and you were saying his…never mind…" Malcolm's expression changed as Annabeth slipped out of bed heading towards the showers, "Annabeth…" Malcolm started, "I'm sorry…"

"Me too…" Annabeth said walking down the paths to the showers Aphrodite's girls were doing their makeup in front of their mirror gossiping and other girls were talking. Then they saw Annabeth, the stared in silence, "Can't a girl take a shower?"

They looked at each other then resumed awkwardly talking to one another _Now would be a good time to have an invisible cap…_.


End file.
